Drunken love
by LunaLogan
Summary: After a drunken night, Draco wakes up next to his best friend, Hazel Potter, both completely naked. Confused and humiliated, Hazel avoids Draco, breaking their friendship. After a few months, she quits school for a mysterious reason. What happened to her? Will Draco ever see her again?


When Crabbe and Goyle woke up that morning, they couldn't have imagined what they would discover.

They started their morning routine before walking towards the bed of their leader, ready to wake him up, as usual. But when they got there, they found their leader completely naked, under the covers, with a beautiful and also naked girl, laying next to him. And not just any girl, it was Hazel Potter, The Girl Who Lived, Harry Potter's twin.

She was as beautiful as ever with her red wavy hair and porcelain skin with some freckles on her nose and under her closed eyes. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of her surroundings, wrapped in their leader's arms.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and laughed stupidly. They tip-toed towards her and grabbed the cover covering her. They were ready to take it off of her when Draco Malfoy woke up. He watched them, shocked, before regaining his composure. He glared at them and hissed:

"What are you doing?!"

"N-Nothing!" stuttered Goyle, panicked, while Crabbe nodded frantically.

They knew not to touch Hazel. They didn't know what was special with that girl, except the fact she was The Girl Who Lived, but Draco was head-over heals for her. If someone touched her, even one of his friends, he would kill them. And the duo was well aware of that fact.

After apologising multiple times, they ran out of the room, leaving a very naked and now very pale Draco Malfoy. Now fully awake, he noticed the sleeping beauty next to him, making his heart flutter before stopping when it hit him. He observed his sleeping beauty, worried. He knew he fucked up.

Why did he have do to something so stupid?! She was going to hate him! They weren't even together! They were just best friends and best friends don't have sex together! Well, except best friends with benefits but that wasn't the case for them. He didn't want his first time to be a drunken mistake. He wanted to remember his first time. He wanted his first time to be special. And Hazel. Hazel wanted her first time to be after her wedding. And now, because of him, she wasn't a virgin anymore. He never made a move on her to preserve their friendship and it just took one drunken night to make him lose control?! How stupid was he?!

Hazel stirred, starting to wake up, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. He paled even more, panicking. How would she react?

Hazel groaned in pain, feeling her throbbing head. What happened yesterday? She opened her eyes and met Draco's worried gaze.

"Draco?" she questioned.

He nodded, gulping, fear reflecting in his silver eyes. Frowning, she observed him, wondering what was wrong. She never saw him this afraid before. What had happened to make him act like this? That was when she noticed how cold she was. She dropped her gaze and noticed that she and Draco weren't wearing anything and were naked under the covers.

She screamed and jumped out of the bed, taking the covers with her to cover herself, leaving Draco completely exposed. She blushed and looked away, awkwardness radiating from her. She started tearing up, the situation sinking in. She just lost her virginity like a stupid teenage girl.

"No, Hazel, don't cry. I'm so sorry." apologized Draco, his body trembling by the fear engulfing him.

He quickly got up and put his uniform on hastily. He turned his gaze where he last saw her to find an empty spot. He searched her around the room but it was empty. He sighed, defeated. She had left.

When Crabbe and Goyle returned, they found their leader crying on the floor, letting out heart wrenching sobs.

A week later:

Since the incident, Hazel did everything she could to avoid Draco. She was angry, sad and confused, making her magic whirling around her like electricity. Angry because she felt like he betrayed her by taking advantage of her while she was completely drunk and couldn't think straight. Sad because she lost her best friend and secret love and that just broke her heart. Confused because she was feeling weird. She didn't know how to explain but she never felt this feeling inside her and it worried her. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened, that night, at the Slytherin party, after they won a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw who were hard to beat. Harry would kill Draco on the spot for touching his 'baby' sister. Ron would just be disgusted and angry with her. Not only she was friend with him but she let him fuck her. Hermione, she didn't know how she would react but she would definitely ask her tons of questions which she wouldn't be able to answer. Luna wouldn't know what to do. She was a really brilliant girl but, when it came to boys, she was helpless. Neville wouldn't know either and would feel really awkward. She couldn't blame him, really. The boy was the most innocent wizard she ever met. He was like a little brother to her, even if he was of the same age as Hazel. Ginny would be way too curious and the Golden Girl didn't have patience for stupid questions like: How was it? Did you like it? Did it hurt? Etc...

It left her with her best friend, Onix Black. But she was out of the question too because she hated Draco. A trait she got from her father, Sirius Black, it seemed. Every Slytherins were a piece of scum, except Hazel because Hazel was just too adorable and to top it off she isn't just in Slytherin. So, Hazel was alone.

For Draco, it was another story. He followed Hazel everywhere, hoping to catch her and talk about about what happened that night, wanting to save their friendship. He didn't want to lose his only real friend and secret love. But each time he approached her, she would escape in a way or another. Her brother, noticing his sister's weird behavior, even came to him, wanting to know what was happening. Stupid Potter. He couldn't just mind his own business, could he?

Two months later:

Hazel couldn't believe what was happening to her, she just couldn't. She was terrified to what would happen to her, now. She had to tell someone but she didn't know who. She couldn't tell Severus, he would kill her! And she still hadn't told her friends so they were out of the question as well.

She was still wondering who she should tell all of her infelicities when she noticed she was in front of Dumbledore's office. Thankfully, he gave her the password long ago. Making her choice, she told the statue the password and climbed up the stairs. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer nervously. Maybe she was closer to the Headmaster than most of the students but he wasn't her friend or family. Why should he care about what was happening to her?

"Come in." said a joyous voice, behind the door, snapping Hazel out of her reverie.

She entered the room and walked towards the Headmaster who was sitting behind his desk. He gave her a warm smile and looked at her above his half-moon glasses. He gave off a grandfather aura that relaxed Hazel greatly but not enough to calm her completely.

"Hazel? What is it, dear? You don't seem to feel quite joyous." he asked immediately, taking count of her troubled expression.

He noticed the way she was acting, lately, and had an idea of why but he needed some confirmation. It was a serious problem and he didn't want to jump to conclusion even if he was almost always right about his assumptions.

Hazel shook her head and sat down on a chair, in front of the Headmaster's desk. Biting her lip and playing with her thumbs, she tried to find the courage to tell the wise man what was wrong with her. Finally, after taking a deep breath in, she choked out:

"I have a problem, sir."

1st September, sixth year: 

It's almost been a year since the one night stand incident, and Draco didn't see Hazel once since last year, when she left two months before the end of the year. No one knew why, except, of course, the Golden Group, consisting of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Onix Black, and the professors. Rumors say she caught a terrible illness and that was why she left, to go to St. Mungos. Draco really didn't know if he should believe those rumors. Yes, she seemed a little sick, those last time he saw her, but not as much as to go to St. Mungos and being hospitalized there. He tried everything in his power to learn what the girl who stole his heart had, he even asked her brother but he just snapped at him, saying it was all his bloody fault and left Draco alone with his confusion as his only company.

Now, Draco was sat with his Slytherin fellows, watching with wide surprised and relieved eyes the red headed girl chatting with her twin, seeming to be perfectly fine. She was fine. She returned. Maybe Draco could now apologize and patch up things with her!

"Hey, mate, you're dozing off." chuckled Blaise, snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face.

Shaking his thoughts away, he turned towards his best friend, Blaise Zabini, who smirked at him knowingly.

Draco became friends with Blaise after the Hazel problem. Before that, Draco didn't really care about others, being perfectly fine to have Hazel as his only friend with the others as only minions, even if it annoyed Hazel, saying he was using them. But he felt really lonely without any real friends and decided to give others a chance. And Blaise, who shared his dorm with Draco and the others, took gladly care of this. He quickly became Draco's best friend, even though both of them knew he would never take Hazel's place. After that, he accepted to be real friends with Pansy Parkinson, who stopped having this stupid crush on Draco, Theo Nott, who Draco found quite interesting, and even Crabbe and Goyle who were less stupid than he originally thought. But he still had that hollow place in his heart who could only be filled by Hazel. And the girl was back!

"Sorry Blaise, it's just...Hazel's back." he murmured, blushing crimson.

Pansy cooed, taking Draco's hand in hers in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll give you another chance." she said, smiling softly.

"I really hope you're right, Pans." sighed Draco.

Pansy huffed, lifting her chin up in a Slytherin manner.

"Of course I am, I'm always right." she tutted with a smirk.

DPHMDPHMDPHMDPHMDPHMDPHM

He wasn't stalking her, really, he merely wanted to know where she would be staying for the night since she was in every houses and could sleep in whatever house she wanted, each night.

He really thought she would be staying at Gryffindor's but, to his surprise, she walked resolutely towards the seventh floor, all alone. Curious, he continued to follow her until they reached what Draco knew to be the entrance of the Room of Requirement. Surprisingly, a door was already there, waiting to be opened. And opened she was, when Hazel decided to enter in whatever room had appeared. As discreetly as he could, Draco followed her and entered in it too, just before the door closed by itself and disappeared.

Draco was, in fact, in what seemed to be a living room. A fire was crackling to his right with a black sofa in front of it and a small table with some books and what seemed to be a baby bottle on it. To his left was a big bookcase and, in the back of the room, was a staircase and an open door. Through the open door, Draco could see a small kitchen seeming to be perfectly neat and functional. The staircase, Draco supposed, was certainly leading upstairs, where was the room or rooms.

The Slytherin hide quickly behind the bookcase, hidden from view, and watched Hazel come back down the staircase, holding a bundle in her arms, a small smile on her beautiful face. She sat down on the sofa, her back towards Draco, cooing softly to the small thing. The bundle suddenly made a sound really close to a baby laugh. The sound went straight to Draco's heart, making him choke on air.

That was when he realized. It was, actually, a laugh of a baby. And the bundle was a baby. Hazel's baby. His baby. Their baby.

Draco could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't care. He was a father. He had a baby with the love of his life. He had a family.

Letting out a sob by accident, the girl tensed up, hearing him, before getting up and turning around. When she saw him, her eyes widened in shock in a flash before being replaced by a furious look. Holding her baby against her protectively, she glared at him before asking in a growl:

"What are you doing here?"

Draco winced and came out of his hiding before walking towards her, slowly. But, to his surprise, she backed away as if she was afraid of him, despite the furious glare she was giving him, and brought the bundle even closer to her.

"Hazel..." started Draco, his voice cracking.

Hazel could be extremely scary when she was angry but Draco never saw her this furious, before. Her cheeks were as red as her hair and her blue-violet eyes were throwing flames at him. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead, already. But he couldn't give up. He couldn't give his family up for, he realized, a second time. So, with the slight relief that the girl couldn't reach her wand with the baby still safely in her arms, he walked slowly towards her until she hit her back against the wall and he was a mere foot from her.

"Hazel, why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a breath, voice shaking.

Her gaze didn't even waver when she snapped:

"You didn't answer. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." she hissed the words one by one.

If he didn't understand what she had just told him, he would have thought she was speaking in Parseltongue.

Grimacing by the guilt filling his veins, he finally answered:

"When I saw you were back, I was so relieved. I knew you wouldn't talk to me so I decided to follow you. I wanted to make sure you were fine, you know. You can't even imagine how worried I was when you disappeared, all of sudden. I even asked your friends if they knew where you were and if you were okay but they just snapped at me, saying it was all my fault. Now, I understand what they meant." he finished looking at the cooing baby.

"You didn't have any right to follow me like that." she growled.

He winced, knowing she was, in a way, right but, in another way, he had the rights to do it.

"You're right, I didn't but, at the same time, I did." he explained softly. "It's almost been a year since you stopped speaking to me, Hazel. It wasn't fair! Okay, you lost your virginity by my fault, that night, but I lost mine too and I didn't want to lose it like that! You weren't the only one who was hurt! And we should have talked about it but you were too afraid to even approach me! Like if I was some sort of monster, to you! I was drunk too, you know! I didn't know what I was doing either! So, stop saying it was all my fault because it is both of our faults! And, for the record, you didn't even tell me you were pregnant with my child! I had a right to know! I had a right to know I was a father! And you didn't gave me this right as you should have! Didn't you think of how I was feeling? I lost my best friend that morning and, visibly, my child as well." he finished, tears rolling along his cheeks, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She looked down, her anger forgotten. He was right, she knew that. But she didn't want to admit it. She suffered for nine months all alone, knowing that the dad would never help her. Of course, it was her own fault since she didn't even tell him, but she was too depressed to admit it. She just thought that maybe she could do it with the help of her friends and of Sirius and Remus' and maybe even Snape's. But she should have known she was egoist, doing that. Draco had the right to choose if he wanted to be in his child's life. And apparently, it was the case.

Looking up, she met his pleading gaze. He didn't make a move, letting her make her choice. He was scared. No, scratch that, he was terrified. If she chose to raise their child alone, he wouldn't have a word to say against it. He just hoped she would understand that he lived through a lot too.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered:

"You're right, it wasn't fair for you. I should've told you."

Hesitantly, she walked towards him and relaxed her grip on her baby, showing their little face.

"Draco, this is Lucy Narcissa Malfoy, your daughter." murmured gently Hazel, giving him the bundle which was his daughter.

Heart soaring, he took carefully his daughter in his arms and looked at her. She had a little tuft of white blond hair like a traditional Malfoy, big grey eyes and pale skin with a little nose on her cute face. She was a copy of her father, that was evident.

"Hello Lucy." cooed Draco, his instinct flowing in him. "I am your daddy, princess. I'm going to take care of you, I won't leave you now that I finally met you. You'll see, I'll spoil you rotten, my baby." he whispered, kissing her soft little head.

Hazel watched the scene in awe, her eyes filled with tears.

Draco was the perfect father, she couldn't have asked for a better one. She really regretted, now, to have hidden his daughter from him, it was obvious that they bonded immediately, it was a magnificent sight. Now, the only problem was her feelings for him. How could she hide them now that they had a daughter together?

Draco looked up at her and noticed her tears rolling down her cheeks before falling on the wooden floor. Hating to see his love hurting, he wiped her tears away with his thumb before asking softly:

"What is it, Hazel?"

She shook her head, a sob escaping her soft lips. She sniffled and looked down, once again.

"It's nothing, really." she answered, her voice wavering before cracking at the end.

Draco grabbed her chin gently before lifting her head up to meet her glassy gaze. Stroking her cheek lovingly, he whispered:

"It's not nothing if it makes you cry. Tell me."

Refusing to tell him the truth, she told him:

"It's just hormones, don't worry about it."

Draco shook his head, sighing.

"You're lying, Hazel." he scolded softly. "Why are you lying to me?" he asked confused.

Incapable to take it any longer, she closed the space between them, making sure to not squeeze her daughter between their body, and kissed him.

Heart beating fast, he kissed her back, not wanting to fuck it up again, and, still holding securely their daughter, placed a hand on her cheek. He kissed her more passionately, loving the feeling of her soft lips on his. Their lips fitted perfectly against each other, as if they were made for each other. Licking her bottom lip, he asked her permission to enter. Parting her lips, she gave it to him happily, letting him slip his tongue in her mouth. He ventured into her mouth, licking every inches of her mouth, wanting to taste everything.

She tasted like chocolate, thank you Remus, and of apple, his favorite fruit. Hazel, deciding he had his fun, pushed his tongue away with her own before trying to enter in his mouth. They battled for dominance but she soon won and entered his mouth. He tasted like mint and pumpkin juice, surprisingly delicious. She explored his mouth, wanting to know everything about it. Finally, she retracted, in need of air, but before she could break the kiss, Draco decided to suck on her tongue a little before releasing her.

Panting, they rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed. Draco opened his eyes first, looking at his love's face, seeming to be in complete bliss. He pecked her lips softly before taking a step backward. Hazel opened her eyes and looked at Draco in surprise, the realization of what just happened sinking in.

She blushed furiously, her cheeks clashing with her red hair. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, before closing it once again. She did this multiple times before croaking:

"Draco, I..."

She shifted on her feet awkwardly. Noticing how uncomfortable she was he kissed her softly once again before whispering:

"I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears once again, before she smiled softly but happily.

"I love you too." she answered.

Lucy cooed softly, as if she was happy for her parents.

Her parents smiled at her softly, caressing her hair.

Seeming to realize something, Draco looked at Hazel, confused and worried.

"Who takes care of her when we have classes?" he asked.

Hazel chuckled before answering:

"Don't worry, Dobby and Winky take good care of her, when I'm not here."

Draco smiled back relieved.

The family was finally reunited after months of separation and were happy to be finally together. Maybe they went through a lot before settling peacefully together but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Maybe Lucy was created after a drunken night, made by a drunken love, but it was still love. It was something not everyone was lucky to be, being made by love, and Lucy was one of those lucky ones and Hazel and Draco couldn't have asked a better way to make their daughter.


End file.
